Spin Tracts
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: These one shots who the point of view of the various Bey Spirits. We see their hearts, souls, emotions, fears, desires, sentiments, and various other insights into their world and their hearts. Suggestions are welcomed and encouraged.
1. Tract One: Master

_**Spin Tracts. A series of one shots told from the point of view of Bey Spirits as they reflect on the events of Beyblade Metal Fight. Their sentience, desires, feelings, fears, concerns, sentiments, and emotions will finally become clear.**_

* * *

**Tract One**

**"Master"**

L'Drago. . .

If only my brother would understand why I went to such lengths to save him from the Dark Power.

You may ask why I call him brother, but that is a tale for another time.

Right now, I am nothing, and yet I am something.

I am nowhere, and yet I am somewhere.

The power I needed to exert alongside Master's Blader Spirit was too much for my Bey Form to handle. Even my Spirit Form was greatly weakened after that battle with the corrupted L'Drago.

So, the stars I returned, my wings greatly weakened and in need of rest. And yet no amount of rest in the universe could restore the Bey in which I infused my spirit.

So within the Bey Spirit World I remained, amongst the stars, occasionally looking down throughout the Spirit Realms below me, and even seeing back into the Human World.

The pain caused by my battles cannot match the pain of separation.

My Master and I. . .were of one heart and mind.

We are one.

You will _never _understand the feeling of having a part of your very soul separated from you by a near infinite stretch of space.

Would you like to know the deepest desire of my heart?

It is to forever be with Master. It is to fight alongside him as we do honorable battle against our rivals, to seek out stronger rivals to prove out strength and test our limits, and to be a beacon of hope for the future.

And yet here I stay, in the Galaxy Realms of the Bey Spirit World, able to look down, but not interact.

When I think that this is my destiny, that I am no longer needed now that L'Drago has been purified, the pain and loneliness increases even more.

What's more, I can just sense that such a feeling exists in my Master's soul.

My Bey Form is gone, yet I still call him Master. Only he can complete me. Only he is worthy of my wings.

And he has not moved on. . .he will not move on. And neither will I.

I feel almost guilty for having to depart. . .but it could not be helped.

. . .I miss you, Master. . .

. . .

I feel. . .something from the past?

A Bey Form. . .a Legendary Bey Form. . .one that could no be controlled. . .one that was sealed away in stone. . .

It was a form that could truly handle my full power . . . my original Bey Form, on which my Storm Form was based upon. But that original Bey Form allowed my power to be released far more potently. They could not control it. It was sealed away, I was forced to abandon it for my Storm Form, which could be better controlled.

And now, I feel my connection to it appearing. . .

. . .

_Again_.

So many humans have come to it, and none have been worthy another to posses it's power.

_My _power.

What's this?

I see. . .Sagittario? Ares?

"Wake up! _Flame Claw!_"

"Arise from the rock! _Horn Throw Destruction!"_

Do they believe simply striking me with all their power can awaken me? Why would they think that?

"Is this statue truly a Bey Spirit?" I hear Ares say. There is doubt in his voice. I am surprised. Ares was a good friend of mine for some time, and I have grown a strong bond with Sagittario in a relatively short time. I recall being on the surface world, on which there is sand, grass, trees, lakes, rivers, and a blue sky with clouds overhead. I recall battling with those two Bey Spirits, along with many others, many a time.

More memories that add more pain to my current isolation upon the collapse of my Bey Form.

By now I ask, why do they want to awaken this Legendary Bey? This Legendary Bey Form has been entombed for so long. . .and it seems that won't change any time soon.

"Well then, is that it?"

Wha-? Who-?

"Are you happy to just stay there sleeping? Is that what a legend does?"

. . .Master?

. . . .

_"Master!" _I call out.

. . . .

Did he hear me?

. . . .

I . . .feel his touch. . .

"If you can hear my voice, then speak to me."

Master. . .

"I've come here to get you, do you understand?"

I've waited so long. . .

"I need your help, do you hear me? If I am going to continued having epic battles against my greatest and most powerful rivals, I am going to need you power."

_"All I want. . .is to be free. . .to battle again. . .with you. . ." _I say in earnest.

"Yes, I see. The reason doesn't matter. Does it?"

Indeed. . .I just want us to be one again.

"Come out. Come join the adventure."

The stone around my Bey Form relaxes its grip. . .it is free! _I_ am free! Both my Spirit and Corporeal wings are at full strength! At long last! Master. . .I come to you. . .

. . .

PLEASE COME TO ME!

The stars in the Bey Spirit Realm have never shone so brightly, have they?

I run through the cosmos, as I move millions and millions of miles towards him. The light shining from me must be nearly blinding, a testament to my new sense of freedom, and my joy. I still head towards him, moving as fast as I can. Before long, I see him, suspended within my realm, amazement on his features.

_"Master!" _I call out.

It takes a while for Master to realize what is taking place, shock still evident in his mind. But then, in a moment of sudden realization, a look of joy appears on his face.

"Pegasus!?" he cries out in amazement.

_"Gingka!" _I call out as I finally close the distance between us. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I am standing right in front of him.

"Pegasus!" he shouts in joy as he places a hand on my forehead. Do I see tears fall from his eyes?

Are. . .my eyes moist as well?

And at that moment, what felt like an eternity of separation was finally over. I could now finally return to the battles that Master and I fought together. Battles that not only tested our strength, but made connections to the many other Humans and Spirits we would come across.

May it never end for us, Master. May I never have to feel the pain of separation again.

"I think we'll be great friends, Galaxy Pegasus!"

. . . .

Friends?

. . . .

Yes. . .we are friends, Gingka. . .

* * *

_**Galaxy Pegasus**_

* * *

_**Beyblade Metal Masters: Episode 1 Seeking The Legend**_


	2. Tract Two: Persistance

**Tract Two**

**"Persistence"**

I am Ray Striker. . .

The great unicorn who bears great power within my horn. . .

My mysterious, high speed, and précise power is the stuff of legends.

. . .

_AND I'M THE NUMBER ONE HORSE OF THE BEY SPIRIT WORLD!_

Oh, who were you expecting? Pegasus? Really? That fluffy winged dragon bucking pony?!

Be serious! If I hadn't been held up with. . .the stuff I was doing. . .I would've scored an easy win for my Master in that tournament those humans had, and jammed my horn right through L'Drago's black heart!

What, you think I'm kidding? Do you? I am the _ultimate!_ I know it! My Master sure knows it! And now _you _know it! Get it? Get it? GET IT!? YOU HEAR ME!?

. . .

Good.

So you imagine how ticked off I was when I finally come up to Pegasus in the mountains of the Bey Spirit World, and he acts like I don't even matter.

"You really wouldn't be worth my time. You are far too arrogant," that pompous Pegasus says to me.

Then he turns his tail to me and starts to walk away.

THAT HIGH AND MIGHTY- ! Ooooooh! No one turns their tail on me!

"You think you're really something, don't you? Is it because you have a pair of wings! You _do_ realize how feminine they make you look, right!"

I smile as my words cause Pegasus to stop walking. Aha, I got him by his pride! Just a little more and he'll agree to battle me.

"Look at the power I bare within my horn! I'll strike you down with it! I'll pull those dainty wings right off of you! It should have been me to defeat L'Drago, and I'll prove it."

Pegasus turns to me, looking visibly annoyed, "You have no idea what you are saying! L'Drago and the Dark Power are concepts you couldn't bare to grasp! If you desire a battle, then fine. I will teach you humility!"

That hypocrite!

So our battle begins. The chance to prove myself begins. . .

. . .

And that Pegasus. . .grandstands! Flying in every direction, breaking rocks, spawning a tornado! But what enrages me more than anything was that final he trick he played.

There he stood, a massive boulder on his back, weighing him down. I think, "this is my chance to win." But he thought, "here is my chance to humiliate Striker! I'll make him looks like an inept fool! LIKE A WEAK NOTHING! LIKE AN INSECT!"

. . .

Yeah. . .

Um. . .so along with the tiny atoms that once made up that boulder, I was sent blasting off.

. . .

_I'VE ONLY BEGUN TO FIGHT!_

I will hunt Pegasus down! My Master will hunt his Master down! He and I have been fired up!

Again and again and again! I will not let him beat me!

How many times have I been sent blasting off by Pegasus? I've lost count. But it doesn't matter. I'm wearing him down. How could Pegasus win? He's not even truly of one heart and mind with his Master! Not like I am with my Master! I sense no bound! There is none! That's why I'm better! All that high and mighty horse can do is run wild like he owns the battlefield! Ha!

Oh, you don't believe me? Ask Sagittario! He's not half bad for a half-equine. We met up during one of my secret dodging training regimens in my territory of the Bey Spirit Woods. Couple of other forest spirits helped me set the course up. If you ask me the woods are better than the Galaxy Realms Pegasus hangs out in sometimes. Just a bunch of stars and pretty colors and black space, seriously, what's so great about that anyway?

Anyways, about Sagittario, he's alright. He gave his word not to reveal my training techniques, and he quickly caught on to my plan to memorize all of Pegasus' moves! Even _he_ knows that his Galactic friend is doomed!

And lo and behold, our battle after that _was _his end! I decided to have the battle in a field of gravel. Heh. Something to give me a little extra edge. . .

"Why are you so obsessed with getting thrown into the distance over and over again? Do you enjoy it? Do you wish to fly like me, is that it?" he says to me with a smile.

His remarks didn't bother me this time., cause I knew he'd end up eating his words this time. I saw how agitated he became as I kept dodging his fancy attacks. I'm sure he was starting to realize how out of sync he was with his Master. And you have no idea how gratifying it was to see how shocked he was when I used my Teleport ability to pop up right behind him. That was gloriou- NO! No, _that_ wasn't glorious! You know what _was_ glorious?

Smashing him right into the earth and watching as his precious wings were buried by the avalanche that followed.

. . . .

YES!

For you, my Master! Masamunae! With one heart and mind, we put this so called Legend in his place, haven't we! Together. I made you proud, didn't I Master? We did each other well.

So, I waited for this lesser horse to crawl out from under the rock, and smiled as he shook the debris out of his now gray dusty wings.

"Acknowledge me! As the strongest Bey Spirit!" I declared.

"Impossible. . ." Pegasus said, to himself I presumed.

"Oh, it's very possible!" I laughed as I pranced around the grounded Pegasus, "My Master and I are one! All we needed was to do a little training, come up with a strategy, and then we _both _take you down!"

Pegasus didn't move to get up, he lay where he was. "But. . .Gingka and I-"

"Aren't even close!" I said, cutting him off as I bowed down to his level and held my horn to his forehead. "Gingka must not care about your spirit at all! The whole time he's just been making you flap your wings really hard to blow whatever crosses his path away. You call that battling? Ha! Well my Master and I have power, strategy, control, and a bond that you probably won't ever understand."

"But we did-" he began, but I just flicked his mane with my horn and pranced off.

"LISTEN TO ME, WORLD! I AM THE STRONGEST BEY SPIRIT! MY MASTER IS THE FIRST! I AM ALL POWERFUL!"

Yeah, yeah, maybe I can go a little too far from time to time. But when you defeat the "famous" Pegasus, maybe you've earned to write to boast a bit!

So that's how I totally humiliated that Pegasus and proved that I, _Ray Striker,_ am the most powerful Bey Spirit in the world. So, if you ever want to see me in action, maybe try your luck against me so you can say that you had a battles with the world's strongest, just stop by the Forests Realm and I'll-

"Gingka. . ."

Huh? Who's Pegasus talking to?

". . .Of course I forgive you, Master. Part of the blame is mine as well. I was just so thrilled at being free, I neglected to revitalize our connection. My true friend. . .I should have made it easier for you to feel my spirit."

Um. . .my horn is starting to tingle. . .

"Yes, Gingka. . .Let us finally, and truly. . .FEEL EACH OTHER'S SPIRITS!"

Did I mention Sagittario was there to watch the battle? Well, he was, and he shared the observation I was having. . .THAT PEGASUS SUDDENLY GOT SUPERCHARGED! He was practically glowing with power!

I . . .was afraid! The dust was thrown off of Pegasus' body as his wings unfurled, and he just flew off in circles, faster than any tornado. Blue fire trailed behind him! And then he suddenly took off into the sky, straight up! At practically light speed!

What happened next. . .I can only describe with three words.

**_"Star Booster Attack!"_**

Well, I was blown back yet again. And when I got up, Pegasus was sanding proudly, looking very happy and fulfilled as Sagittario got up from where he was thrown and congratulated him.

As I looked at Pegasus, I realize how he was feeling just then.

Complete.

So, I guess he's one with his Master now. Great.

Well. . .I did already beat him. . .so. . .

"Striker! Where are you going! Get back here! Don't you run from me! Coward! Stop running, right now! Striker! STRIKER!"

* * *

_**-Ray Striker**_

* * *

_**Beyblade Metal Masters: Episode 2 The Persistent Challenger**_


End file.
